Usa x Irak
by IguchiAkatsuki
Summary: Porque una salia a un bar puede ocasionar muchos problemas/ ; ; mal summary sorry soy nueva denle una oportunidad 8D


De todas las personas en el mundo, de todos los países existentes ¿como pudo acabar así?..¿¡Como puedo acabar así con ÉL!

El iraqui trataba de encontrar una respuesta pero el dolor de cabeza era como una patada en las bolas y solo hacia que su malhumor aumente, trato de levantarse para intentar ver la hora, por lo que veía a través de la ventana aun era de noche, pero todos sus intentos de levantarse resultaron imposibles cuando vio que el estadounidense lo tenia aprisionado en un fuerte abrazo mientras balbuceaba un montón de cosas sin sentido, pero lo mas probable es que estuvieran relacionadas con hamburguesas

Este idiota duerme peor que muerto –decía mientras lo movía un poco para intentar despertarlo sin conseguir nada

Sin mas remedio desistió de su intento por ver la hora y volvió a sus pensamientos de cómo había terminado así

**-Flashback-**

Una de las conferencias de la ONU estaba terminando y él e Irán se estaban dirigiendo al hotel en donde se estaban alojando cuando el gringo ruidoso apareció con la invitación de ir a tomar algo

-¿Irak vamos...

-No me interesa – dijo cortante antes de que el otro pudiera siquiera acabar su frase

-Irak debes ser mas sociable además fue de mala educación eso, acepta su invitación – le reprocho su hermana.

-No quiero- volvía a decir secamente, le molestaba, simplemente le molestaba

-ve- era obvio que la iraní no cedería y sabía perfectamente que seguiría molestando así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la invitación

-Esta bien esta bien…iré- respondió al final pesadamente, y vio como el rubio sonreía ampliamente con su típica sonrisa boba, le dio la dirección del bar y se despidió

Siento que esto acabara mal – fue lo único que murmuro antes de volver al hotel

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Maldita Irán sabia que debí haberme negado a la invitación- decía el iraqui revolviéndose el cabello de la frustración con la mano

Se giro a ver al estadounidense, ¿como era posible que durmiera tanto?, si no fuera porque veía como su pecho subía y bajaba creería que estaba muerto, pero tenia que admitir algo…a pesar de que el menor fuese ruidoso, idiota… y mucho, también era algo...lindo sobre todos sus ojos celestes, aquellos ojos que lo habían hipnotizado y habían hecho que lo siguiera y cayera ante el como un completo bobo

**-Flashback-**

Después de beber ambas naciones dieron un paseo por un parque cercano como ya era pasada la media noche no había casi nadie allí

No recordaba como pero el iraqui había comenzado a discutir y gritarle al americano, siempre pasaba eso cuando bebía, se enojaba por pequeñeces…aunque también el carácter del chico de medio oriente era así.

Comenzó a gritarle tanto palabras en el idioma universal que todo país hablaba como en árabe, solo dejo de insultar cuando le falto el aire

El americano que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado simplemente le miro con tristeza

¿Tanto me odias? – fue lo único que pudo decir antes que el otro le plantara un puñetazo en la cara, sabia que lo tenia merecido y que esa pregunta había estado fuera de lugar, después de todo ambas naciones habían tenido sus conflictos en el pasado y a decir verdad la tensión entre ellas era aun palpable, después de todo las guerras no son cosas fáciles de olvidar.

Vio como el chico de ojos oscuros soltó, a lo que parecía un insulto, en su idioma y se marchaba; quizás fueron los efectos del alcohol en el sistema o algo más pero el autonombrado héroe no dudo en correr hacia el iraqui voltearlo para que lo mirase y plantarle un beso en los labios,

**-Fin del Flashback-**

I...idiota –decía un iraqui con las mejillas notablemente sonrojadas recordando aquel beso que, aunque lo negase por el resto de su vida, le había encantado.

Volteo para ver si el americano había despertado o si al menos daba alguna señal de que lo haría pronto, pero para su graan sorpresa lo vio con la misma expresión de antes ((n/a: nótese el sarcasmo(? e.e-))

Sin darse cuenta, se encontró contemplando aquellos labios que hace solo unas horas atrás le habían besado, y que sinceramente deseaba volver a probar, obviamente la sorpresa del chico de cabellos oscuros fue grande al darse cuenta de esos pensamientos, ok el ahora si quería irse de allí, pero aquellos brazos que lo tenían aprisionado no lo dejaban salir, volvió a intentar despertar al fanático de hamburguesas sin ninguna respuesta.


End file.
